ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Family Network: Daffy Bond
''The Family Network: Daffy Bond ''is an action drama comic based on The Family Network and James Bond. Plot Agent for Spy organization Daffy Bond combats evil spies and terrorists. Characters Main * Daffy Bond '- the latest agent of M-13 and main protagonist. * '''P '- the former boss of Daffy, she ends up being killed by Ron. * 'S '- another boss of Daffy. * 'V '- a Velociraptor that replaces P when she ends up dying. Allies * '''Lynn Lynd - an agent who once helped Bond stop Pepe Le Chiffre. She later got blackmailed to betray Bond by SPECTRE. * Rita Swann - the daughter of Mr. Blik, and a ally to Daffy. * Dolphy Pepper - TBD * Brittney "Jinx" Johnson - TBD * Lenitaire '''- a former worker for Lincoln that turned good. * '''Brandy Goodhead - TBD Villains * SPECTRE - consisting of: ** Razorz Stavro Blofield '- the leader of SPECTRE and main antagonist. ** '''Porky Oberhauser '- TBD ** '''Hannah Klebb - an teenage girl and highly trained assassin of SPECTRE. ** Francisco "Red" Grant '''- TBD ** '''Dr. Julius Turbo - TBD ** Mr. Blik - TBD ** Mr. Jinx '- TBD * '''Fang Goldsuckle '- TBD ** 'Dot Galore '- TBD * '''Bobby - TBD ** Lori King - TBD * Pepe Le Chiffre - TBD ** Penelanka '- TBD ** '''Bigfoot Obanno '- TBD * '''Foghorn Khan - TBD ** Octodarcy - TBD * Ickis Drax - TBD ** Jabberjaws - TBD * Gatopardos Graves - TBD ** Pengin Frost - TBD * Janus '''- consisting of: ** '''Bugs Trevelyon - a former agent of M-13 and was once Daffy's best friend. He turned rouge and into a terrorist. ** Lola Onatopp - TBD ** General Otto Grigorovich Ourumov - TBD ** Zim Grishenko - TBD *'Lincoln Kananga' ** Luan Samedi - TBD ** Melissa Carver '''- agent of M-13 that really works with Lincoln Kananga. * '''Yakko Greene - TBD * Ron Silva '''- former agent of M-13 and was once P's partner. When P doublecrossed him he decided to get his revenge. ** '''SpongeVerene SquarePants - TBD ** Patrice Star - TBD * Max Faust '''- TBD ** '''Elise Day - TBD **'Jenny Flex '- TBD * Elliot Enderman '''- TBD * '''Mike Largo - TBD ** Manny Lippe - TBD ** Sam Volpe - TBD ** Sir Zach Palazzi - TBD Issues # Casino of Pain Royale ''- Daffy gets his first mission to work with agent Lynn Lynd to stop a mysterious French villain called Pepé Le Chiffre. # ''Goldsuckle ''- Daffy combats criminal Fang Goldsuckle who oddly wants to blow up Fort Knox. # ''Live and Die ''- Daffy works with another agent to combat a young villain named Lincoln Katanga. # ''The World is Enough ''- TBD # ''Goldencarrot ''- TBD # ''To America with Hate ''- TBD # ''Quantum of Moonace - TBD # Dr. Turbo ''- TBD # ''Octodarcy - TBD # Today Never Dies - TBD # The Sky Fell ''- TBD # ''Die Another Night - TBD # Sunraker - TBD # Thundercube - TBD # A View To Shoot - TBD # ''The Group SPECTRE ''- TBD Trivia * Despite being a villain, Lynn Lynd is used as an ally due to her being a tragic villain. * Some James Bond characters that the TFN characters are based on get gender-swapped. For example: ** Luan is based on Baron Samedi despite being a girl and Baron being a boy. ** SpongeBob is based on Severine despite being a boy and Severine being a girl. Category:Comics Category:Drama Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Parodies Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Spy fiction